La seule personne dont j'ai besoin
by Lilouth33
Summary: Un one shot sur la dernière scène de la troisième saison.


**La seule personne dont j'ai besoin**

_A.N : C'est un one shot sur la dernière scène de la saison 3 d'Ugly Betty. Cette scène m'émeut énormément à chaque fois que je la vois._

Je finis mon discours de remerciement pour l'attribution du prix Mama à Mode. Molly avait disparu. Où était elle passé?

Betty m'étreignit en me félicitant de mon discours. Dans ce discours, je lui avais rendu hommage ainsi qu'à Molly. Ces deux femmes étaient devenues le centre de mon univers. Et j'étais heureux de permettre enfin à Betty d'avoir enfin un nouveau travail. Elle méritait sa promotion bien que je n'aime pas trop la manière dont Wilhemina et moi avions tranché entre elle et Marc.

Je demandais à Betty si elle savait où était Molly. Elle me répondit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Comment était ce possible? Elle avait été juste à côté d'elle. Mais elle insista qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Un horrible pressentiment me saisit.

«Est-ce que tout va bien?» me demanda ma meilleure amie.

«Oui… je dois y aller.»

Le trajet de retour ne me parut jamais aussi long bien que j'ordonnais plusieurs fois au chauffeur d'accélerer. Je me précipitais dehors. Mais c'était trop tard. On avait couvert le corps de ma femme d'un drap blanc et ils se préparaient à l'amener à la morgue.

Je restais planté là et répondit d'un ton monocorde aux policiers qui m'expliquaient ce qui s'était passé et me présentaient leurs condoléances. Je restais planté sur le trottoir alors qu'ils partaient.

Puis d'un coup, le choc me gagna et je titubais tel un homme ivre. Je m'assis sur les marches. J'envoyais un texto à la seule personne que je voulais voir et qui me comprenait mieux que n'importe qui.

Puis j'attendis. _Je t'en supplie Betty! Fais vite!_ Comment ais je pu à cette cérémonie stupide! J'aurais du rester avec Molly. J'aurais du être là. Que genre de mari étais je? Je n'avais même pas pu être là et elle était morte seule. C'est injuste. Pourquoi elle? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Nous aurions du avoir une vie longue et heureuse.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochait puis s'arrêtèrent devant moi. Je levais la tête et vis le visage de ma meilleure amie me regardant avec inquiétude puis avec compréhension. Je me forçais à me lever et étreignis Betty. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et ses mains caressèrent mon dos avec tendresse alors que les premières larmes commencèrent à couler.

A ce moment, seulement la présence du corps de Betty me permit de ne pas m'effondrer. Nous ne disions rien et je ne sus combien de temps je pleurais sur l'épaule de Betty. Je sentis tout l'amour et la peine qu'elle avait pour moi. Le contact physique était si important pour nous: Notre relation d'amitié était si profonde et réelle. Seulement avec elle, je pouvais paraître faible ou pas sûr de moi. Elle ne me jugeait jamais.

«Betty, est ce que… je peux… rester avec toi cette nuit? Je ne veux pas être seul.»

«Bien sûr Daniel. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul de toute façon.»

«Merci.» Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. Elle avait toujours été là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

«Tu veux en parler?»

Je hochais la tête et lui racontais ce qui s'était passé à mon arrivée. Je lui dis mes remords de n'avoir pas été présent. Betty protesta en me disant que j'étais un bon mari, que Molly savait que je l'aimais et qu'elle était partie heureuse et en paix, que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Elle ajouta que Molly avait peut être voulu m'épargner de la voir partir et que c'était peut être pour ça qu'elle avait insisté pour que j'aille à la cérémonie.

Puis elle tendit la main et nous prîmes la voiture pour la mener à son appartement. Je vis qu'elle envoyait des texto à sa famille pour les prévenir.

«Tu n'appelles pas Matt?»

Son expression se referma. Je compris que quelque chose était arrivé entre elle et Matt.

«Si tu veux m'en parler…» Je commençais.

«Plus tard peut être. C'est toi qui est ma priorité.»

«Merci. Que ferais-je sans toi?»

«Je serais toujours là pour toi.»

«Je sais. Et moi aussi.»

Nous arrivâmes à son appartement. Nous montions main dans la main les marches.

Je m'occuperais de toutes les démarches demain. Ce soir, je voulais seulement ne plus penser à rien.

Betty me prépara quelque chose à grignoter et me servit un verre d'eau.

«O Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce je vais faire?»

«Je ne sais pas. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là.»

Je l'étreignis alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau.

«Est-ce que la peine s'en va un jour?» Je lui demandais. Elle avait elle aussi perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait profondément.

«Pas pendant un long moment. Il m'a fallu un an pour me faire à cette perte mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié ni réellement acceptée totalement. C'est injuste que ce soit elle qui soit partie. Je pense à elle tous les jours. Des fois, c'est agréable car je me rappelle les bons moments que nous avons vécu et d'autres fois c'est horrible car son absence se fait cruellement sentir. On ne peut jamais dire comment va se passer un jour. Il faut juste faire avec et essayer d'avancer de son mieux. Il a fallu me dire qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu me voir éternellement malheureuse et que ma famille avait besoin de moi.»

«Merci.»

Je m'endormis dans le lit de Betty quand mes émotions m'aient épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, je pris mon petit déjeuner avec elle. J'avalais ma salive quand je compris que le moment était venu de prévenir les gens et de faire les arrangements. Betty s'assit à côté de moi.

J'appelais d'abord la mère de Molly. Cet appel fut bref car Laura, la mère de Molly fondit en larmes au téléphone et raccrocha rapidement. Betty ne dit rien et serra ma main libre dans ses deux paumes essayant de m'apporter un peu de sa force et de son soutien.

Puis j'appelais ma mère. Elle me demanda si j'étais seule. Je lui parlais de la présence de Betty. Ma mère me demanda de la remercier pour elle.

Dieu merci que j'ai une meilleure amie comme elle! Elle était la seule personne dont j'avais besoin à ce moment.


End file.
